Mario and Rayman: Daydreamer Heroes (Chapter 8)
Chapter 8 is the eighth chapter of Mario and Rayman: Daydreamer Heroes, written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Daydreamer". Plot (Back at Polokus' tent, Polokus is relaxing at the bed as Murfy is cleaning up the floor) *Murfy: How the heroes are doing? *Polokus: Pretty good. *Murfy: We haven't gotten an update from them. What happen? *Polokus: Things are going well. But i don't know why. Feather God is bringing a lot of new villains in his clan. *Murfy: Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. *Polokus: In that case, we must prepare for a attack if the shards come back. *Murfy: We will. We hopefully will. *Polokus: If they don't come back, we should visit Jano by its cost. *Murfy: But if someone know the name of the place, we should talk to him. *Polokus: This is not the question why. *Murfy: What's wrong with it? *Polokus: We know what his place is. If we were able to go visit him, then we better tell him where Mario and the others at. *Murfy: Okay, we'll going no matter what. *Polokus: Yes. Let's go and see Jano. *Murfy: Fine. Here we go again. *Polokus: What a flying creature. (Back at the real-world in the TECH building at the clinic area) *TECH Doctor: Here we are, the clinic. This is where i work to check on devices with problems. *Mario: I thought this place is a company. *TECH Doctor: Unlike real clinic places, i am a real doctor for checking on devices with problems to check if they are broken or not. But why bring the pets here? Didn't they have the "No Pets Allowed" sign on the window? *Luigi: Uh? My green dog ate it. *Yoshi: *chew on bubblegum* *TECH Doctor: Ah, i see. You know i may not see good since my age. But i'm going to check on your pets and the wonderful Spawny pet you have with that tiny cute SupaMerge. Is it a VR or something? *Luigi: Uh.......it's for checking. *Rayman: And analyzing. *TECH Doctor: Good. That's a unique device you guys have. *Mario: Oh well, we should be ready to leave so we can mind your business. See ya. *Luigi: Gotta go. *Rayman: Nice office you got there. *TECH Doctor: This is a clinic, not an office. And what with the nose? *Rayman: It's such a long story. No time to explain. Gotta go. *leave with Mario and Luigi* *TECH Doctor: Fast people these days. Okay, let's do a check up. (Back at the main area of the TECH building) *TECH Boss: So, do you guys want a tour or something? *Ly: Yes. We would like a tour. *Mario: Wait up. *Luigi: We're here. *Rayman: Sorry to wait up on you guys. *TECH Boss: My boys, you're late. *Mario: Late for what? We should send the pets to the doctor. *TECH Boss: You guys were talking at the same time during your drop off. *Rayman: Are you still mad at us? *TECH Boss: No. Let's do the tour. *Rayman: Okay. *Luigi: Ah, now it's time for some inventing tour. (Back at Dara's house in the basement, Dara returns in the present from warping from timelines) *Dara: This time machine is awesome! I knew i can travel through time and save that one world from the Medieval Times. I'm going to call my boss about this. (Back at the TECH building, the gang are at the hallway) *TECH Boss: Here we are. This hallway is where all the expos and panels are taking place in. *Rayman: Just like Comic-Con? *TECH Boss: You got that right. Every July is the biggest year of all for movies and shows. *Claire: Are we allow to check any panel from the show? *TECH Boss: Shhhh, these guys are doing their presentation right now. We can't really disturb them. *Luigi: How come. *Ly: But the doors are open. *TECH Boss: I know. Don't go in these rooms. We're just taking a bit close at them. *Luigi: Hey, look like they're having a car show going. *Mario: I didn't know they have a car show in a invention company. *TECH Boss: Let's keep on going. *Mario: Ugh, fine. *Luigi: But i want to go inside. (Back at the clinic room) *TECH Doctor: Okay, let me see. *check on Globox* It look fat in size with a chubby big belly. How about you? *check on Yoshi* Ah, you have horns sticking to your back. And the turtle shell? You gotta go. *tries to get the saddle off his back* *Yoshi: *tap on the doctor's hand* *TECH Doctor: Ouch. That is the lowest tap ever. *Spawny: Ba ba. *TECH Doctor: And how about you? *check on Spawny's SupaMerge* This SupaMerge belongs to someone. I've seen it before on a newspaper and the cover of a magazine. *Spawny: Ahh. *TECH Doctor: What? What's the matter? *Spawny: Bahhhh! *fuse a plant and a unplugged mouse into a plant-like mouse* *TECH Doctor: It fuses? *Spawny: Ha ha. *TECH Doctor: Oh my, this puppy is unique. *Spawny: Ha ha. *TECH Doctor: Your belly is blue and you're *cuddle Spawny* such a nice little puppy after all. (Back at the tour, they went to the stage to check on a empty presentation) *TECH Boss: This we have here is where we do our invention shows. *Annetta Fish: Wow. *Voodoo Mama: This look good. *Holly Luya: That sound decent to me. *Mario: Look like a stage to me. *Luigi: And a show in the theater. *Rayman: Does it look like a theater to you? *Luigi: It doesn't have a screen where you can watch movies. *Barbara: Not all theaters are about watching movies. Theaters are for plays and shows alike. *Luigi: I didn't know that. *Mario: Have you heard of stage fright? *Luigi: Ah! Stage Fright! I hate stage fright! *Mario: Luigi, they're not doing a kiddy show in here. It's a company place. *Luigi: Whoo, that gotta hurt. *Mario: You don't need to ask me. *Voodoo Mama: I bet all of these amazing tools would come to film around the stage. *Rayman: That be lit. *TECH Boss: Oh my lord. I see. *Luigi: So do we need popcorn or something? *TECH Boss: No. This is just a tour and a presentation. No need for food. *Luigi: Aw man. *TECH Boss: I'm just doing my job. (Back at the Dark Dimension, Feather God ids creating a bunch of shard weapons for the empire) *Feather God: These newly weapons will be able to destroy Mario, Rayman and all of their friends. The Glade of Dreams will be destroyed as a result before ending the omniverse. *Magician: Hey master, i found the location of Mario and Rayman. *Feather God: Not now, i am trying to build up new weapons for all of my shard minions. *Magician: No. Kamek's magic globe has found the location of the heroes. *Feather God: You took his globe while they're gone?! *Magician: Yes. They're at the real-world where Beep-0's former owner lives. *Feather God: I knew it. The Genius Girl has the SupaMerge where is sticking to the Rabbid. Bahhhh. *Bowser Jr: Hey Feather God. *Feather God: What?! Are you trying to be a spoiled brat? *Bowser Jr.: No. I need a favor. To destroy the heroes. *Feather God: Destroy the heroes.......i got it. With every dead Rabbid going into my body, i will have the chance to bring back one virus that will end the omniverse for all. I knew i have villains that failed to defeat the heroes like Bambadee. But that doesn't matter in a penguin community's way. *Bowser Jr.: Will you hurry up? I have homework to finish for my math quiz next week. *Feather God: Perfect-o. I will make the Rabbid right now. *use his virus power to create a Rabbid* *Rabbid: Bah? *Feather God: Hello bunny. You are now a shard! *turn the Rabbid to a shard* *Shard Rabbid: Rahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! *Feather God: That is the biggest scream ever since the stupid K-Fee commercials in the 2000's. *Magician: With the messed up zombie? The real-world is totally messed up with those Internet memes. *Feather God: But today is my chance to destroy the heroes with those shard Rabbids. Where is Bowser and Kamek right now? *Bowser Jr.: Uhhhhhhhhh. (Bowser and Kamek are still at the Glade of Dreams, screaming and falling to the Land of the Livid Dead) *Bowser: *land on the ground with Kamek* Ooh, dirt gosh, what happen here? *Kamek: Where are we? *Bowser: Oh no. We're in the deadly world. *Kamek: Eek! I have a bad feeling about this. Let's go check this out. *Bowser: *gulp* I'm going to throw up if see a alien eye with a mouth. Let's keep moving. (The darkroots are sticking around in the braches as the tulips are eating a bunch of chicken skins. The Snake of the Dead is also moving in a loop line of zags with a bunch of Griskins floating around in the air.) *Griskin #1: Oooooh. *Griskin #2: I have to go drop the kids off at the pool. *Griskin #3: I have to go powder my nose, walk my flowers and water my dog. *Griskin #4: I'm going to relax in the night of the moon. *Bowser: What is this place? *Kamek: We gotta get out of this. *Bowser: This is no place for a king. I'm hella going to go away with this. *Kamek: But Bowser, we just got here. *Bowser: I will get my revenge on those plumber heads and get that Spawny into the dark side. *Feather God: *appear is a firey spirit* Bowser! Kamek! *Bowser: Oh hi boss, i didn't know you are a spirit in fire. *Feather God: Where are you guys? *Bowser: Uh? *Kamek: Some spooky place. It has crawling zombies and creepy beasts. (A 50-foot orc monster is seen roaring in the sky) *Feather God: I seen a monster. Now i'm taking you back! *Bowser: No, no. This big guy can help. *Kamek: We really mean it. *Feather God: Teleport! *use his glowing eyes to warp Bowser and Kamek to the Dark Dimension. *50-Foot orc Monster: Hello? Is anyone here? I can't see the light or the sun. (Bowser and Kamek are warped back to the Dark Dimension) *Bowser: Shoot. *Kamek: That was bonkers. *Feather God: You guys are finally back. *Bowser: Hey, what are you doing with Kamek's magical globe? *Magician: Uh, i borrow it. *Bowser Jr.: Hi dad. *Kamek: Give me- Oh my, you found the heroes? *Magician: Yes. We need a new plan. *Feather God: Kamek, create multiple versions of this shard Rabbid and these diamond boys will be off to go to destroy TECH. *Kamek: Yes master. *zap at the Shard Rabbid to turn into multiples of them* *Feather God: 100 Shard Rabbids are in the house! *evil laugh* We are going to be rich! *Bowser: Now go and stop Mario and all the ladies who beat me at the Glade of Dreams. *Magician: I will open the portal for you. *open the portal to TECH* Now go. Make sure that Spawny Rabbid is somewhere around the building. *Shard Rabbids: Rahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!! *jump to the portal* *Feather God: My brilliant plan will work. Everything in the real-world will be destroyed by me. *evil laugh* (Back at the TECH building at the stage room) *TECH Boss: There's nothing to be found on stage. Look like the tour is done for today. *Mario: What? *Luigi: It lasted for just 10 minutes. 10 minutes! *TECH Boss: Don't blame on me. Blame on the worst hard-worker who got fired five years ago. *phone call* Oh, what is it. *answer the phone* Hello? *Dara: *on the phone* Hi boss, i got my new invention ready for you to show. I'll be at the stage in just five minutes. *TECH Boss: Five minutes? Sweet, our new friends gotta set everything up in time for the big show. *stop calling* *Luigi: We have to set everything ourselves? *TECH Boss: Yes. Get ready, we're about to rock our show with a new invention. (A portal open up as a shard Rabbid came by) *Mario: Huh? *Rayman: No.....no.......no. *TECH Boss: I didn't know Dara's new invention is hiding somewhere with those hideous creatures. *Shard Rabbid #1: Rahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! *TECH Boss: Zombie bunny! You brought the pets over?! *Mario: No. *Luigi: We were lying. (More shard rabbids came from the portal to flip over the chairs) *Barbara: What is happening? *Ly: These shiny things are from the Rabbids. *Rayman: I think it's the Feather God's plan to turn every Rabbid to a shard. *Mario: Now we gotta fight them for mercy. *Luigi: Let's do this. *Mario: Hyaaa! *fireball at the shard Rabbid* *Rayman: Awesome. Now here comes another one. *punch the shard Rabbid* *Ly: Whoa. *Luigi: Fireball! *shoot fireballs at the shard Rabbids* *TECH Boss: We need to warn everyone about those diamond rabbits. What kind of animals are you bringing? (In the main place, the portals open up as the shard Rabbids came to wreck harvoc around the building) *Man #1: What are those crazy monsters doing here? *Female #1: It's a invasion of dark rabbits! *Man #2: We gotta get outta here. *Female #2: Let's find a place to leave! *Shard Rabbid #2: Ta taaaaaaaaaaaa! *Shard Rabbid #3: *shoot yo-yos everywhere* Dah dah dah dah dah. (Back at the clinic room) *TECH Doctor: What is that noise? And where it's coming from? Let me check outside who is making that stupid noise? *open outside* What the heck? They're purple. The size look familiar to me. *Globox: *burp and reveal the looks for Yoshi and the Rabbids* *TECH Doctor: Eek! Wild animals! I told you no pets allowed! *Globox: *punch the TECH Doctor* No one tell us what to do. Look like it's the Rabbid fighting job for us! *Yoshi: Let's go kick some shard. *Rabbid Mario: *use his guitar to hit the shard Rabbids* Ta ta ta! *Spawny: *fuse a toy gun and a cannon to a toy cannongun and shoot at the shard Rabbids* Grrrrr. (Back with Mario's group, the gang is fighting off the shard Rabbids) *Mario: *fire blast at the shard Rabbids* *Luigi: *fire punch at the shard Rabbid* Boom. *Rayman: *fist punch on the shard Rabbid* Gotcha. *Ly: *magic blast on the shard Rabbids* Where are these Rabbids coming from? *Barbara: *punch two shard Rabbids* This is a disaster. Someone is turning the Rabbids into shard and wrecking everything in the building. *Claire: Those stupid Rabbids are now purple and this is making me angry. *Voodoo Mama: Time for some revenge on throwing chairs! *throw a chair at the shard Rabbid* *Ly: Come on, we're not throwing all the chairs just to hit on those shard Rabbids. *Mario: Let's blast those garbage diamonds away! *fire blast on the shard Rabbids and break the door* *Luigi: There's more on the loose? *Mario: Or not. (The shard Rabbids are wrecking harvoc in the panels of each rooms) *Shard Rabbid #2: *act like a crazy gorilla* Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo! *Shard Rabbid #3: *act like a zombie* Duh duh duh duh duh. *Show Host: Call the security! Call the security! We are under attack by crazy shard rabbits. (Back outside, Dara is about to arrive at the TECH company) *Dara: Ah, now it is time to show my invention to everyone. *open the door to see a wicked mess caused by the shard Rabbids* What is going on here? *TECH Boss: Oh hi Dara. The TECH company is under attack and those wicked shard Rabbids are causing a lot of trouble. You gotta do something. *Dara: Oh no. Not those guys. (Mario and Luigi throw fireballs at the shard Rabbids) *Luigi: We need to find Yoshi and the others. *Mario: Come on, i knew the doctor left them somewhere. *Rayman: Now they're wrecking the whole place up. It's a disaster of a big mess. *Barbara: There is no time to lose. I will kill those shard Rabbids up! *Mario: I will burn them off like brick pieces! *fire blast at the shard Rabbids* *Luigi: Ka-pow! *Mario: Ha ha ha. *Rayman: I see the boss with the girl. Let's go catch up with them. (A shard Rabbid is riding on a big looking vacuum cleaner, sucking up a lot of things in the place) *Mario: Oh my god, he has a big vacuum cleaner. Move out of the way! *Luigi: We better stop this machine! *Yoshi: *stick his tongue to get the shard Rabbid out of the vacuum cleaner* *Mario: Yoshi? *Yoshi: *throw the shard Rabbid out of the place* Just in time to save the place. *Rayman: You guys came back. *Globox: Yeah, we'll looking sharp. *TECH Boss: Whaaa? *Dara: Who are those guys? *Mario: Look out, a bunch of shard Rabbids are coming from the hallway. *Rayman: Now we got a lot to defeat. *Globox: Let's do this for the Glade of Dreams. *Mario: It's time for another blast! *blast some fire at the shard Rabbids* *Ly: These shard Rabbids are powerful than i thought. *Voodoo Mama: Girl, these shard bunnies are weak. They break so quick like regular diamonds. *TECH Boss: My friends, you need to get rid of those diamond monsters. They're attacking every place in possibly. *Mario: We will. We will stop them in no time. *Luigi: *punch every shard Rabbid around* Die die die you little Rabbid clones. *Globox: *slap the shard Rabbids* Take this all! *Rayman: Okay hands, knock those shard Rabbids out of the way. *his hand punch every single shard Rabbid like a ping pong* *Barbara: *cut the shard Rabbids' heads* Die you scumbag bugs! *Ly: *shoot magic on the shard Rabbids* Eat that. (A big shard Rabbid break the wall and roar at the people) *Dara: Oh no. *TECH Boss: It's big! One of the bunnies used one of the size devices to make this atrocity turn big like a yeti. *Luigi: Even worse than a Big Boo. *Mario: We're going to teach this big boy a lesson. Who's with me on this? *Luigi: I'm with you. *Rayman: Now it is time to fight the big bad boy. *Globox: Let's get punching. *Mario: *fire punch on the big shard Rabbid* *Big Shard Rabbid: Bahhhhh! *Mario: It speak like a regular Rabbid. *Big Shard Rabbid: *smash the toaster* Ha ha ha. *Luigi: He's smashing the toaster. *Rayman: Time to say goodbye! *punch the big shard rabbid* *Big Shard Rabbid: Ooh. Ha ha ha. *Globox: You son of a shard diamond. *Rayman: That's it, we're breaking it to pieces. *Mario: Hyaaaaa! *fire blast on the big shard Rabbid* *Big Shard Rabbid: *jump and scream on fire* Ahh! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! *Rayman: Now he's acting like a maniac. *Luigi: Time to crush it to pieces. *Mario: I'm gonna smash it! *fire punch on the big shard Rabbid* *Big Shard Rabbid: Ooh. *Luigi: Ha! *fireball at the big shard Rabbid* *Big Shard Rabbid: Ahh. *Luigi: Ha ha ha, take that! *Big Shard Rabbid: SHARD SMASH! *smash on the ground* *Mario: Whoa. *Luigi: Eek! He's pretty sure that he got those big muscles like Donkey Kong. *Rayman: Hand Punch! *punch the big shard Rabbid's belly* *Big Shard Rabbid: Oooh. Oh! *Rayman: I'm getting the pain of a single knuckle. Take this! *super punch on the big shard Rabbid* *Big Shard Rabbid: Ahh! *get hit by the wall* Grrrrrrrrr. *Rayman: Okay, i got this. Super punch! *super punch on the big shard Rabbid* *Big Shard Rabbid: Uh, uh, ahh! *explodes* *Mario: *cover his friends with his wizard powers* *Luigi: What was that? *Mario: This is for your own good. The power of the Magic Crafters will help us block the shards from hitting us. *Dara: Wow. *TECH Boss: That was unique. *Claire: Time to clean up with some skadoosh. *snap her fingers to disintegrate the shard Rabbids* *Ly: But you didn't say the word 'skadoosh'. *Claire: Not every battle would end with the word to clean everything afterwards. *Mario: What a single mess. *TECH Boss: You guys saved the company. And what are those animals with you? Haven't i seen them before? *Mario: Yeah. We need to tell you something about this. *Rayman: Reveal the looks. *Ly: Not a problem. *reveal the real looks for the heroes* *TECH Boss: What the? *Dara: They look familiar. *Rayman: I'm limbless again. Great. *Globox: We are from the Glade of Dreams. *Mario: Me, Luigi and Yoshi are from another dimension. Don't ask. *Rayman: And we are from two worlds. Check. *Dara: Oh my, you must be the Mario brothers. You're from your own franchise of yours. *Mario: What? *Luigi: Mario Kart? *Dara: Yeah, you got it. *Mario: Luigi! *Luigi: Oops. *Dara: *show her iPhone picture of the Super Mario picture* Look, you are with Princess Peach and Yoshi. *Luigi: That's a cool wallpaper. *Yoshi: It's a poster and what is this? *Dara: You are from Yoshi's Island. *Yoshi: Yes. I'm from a island where all the Yoshis live in harmony. I was the one who raised Mario for many years. My dad was a great hero on beating those koopas up. *Dara: And you? *Rayman: Uh? *Dara: I think you are Rayman from Ubisoft. *Rayman: That's correct. Ubi-what? *Dara: It's the company that make your games. *show her background of the 1995 Rayman game to Rayman* Look. *Rayman: Oh my luming gosh. I have cartoony eyes. *Globox: Wow, Rayman looked so good than before. *Betilla: My baby. *Dara: I thought video game companies like Sega were going to compete with Nintendo. But i was wrong. Sony and Microsoft take the lead of this new decade. *Mario: What is this dimension? *Luigi: I guess this dimension is trying to mock and make fun of us! *Yoshi: Come on, it's not that bad. *Luigi: It's a fraud, it's a disaster! *run and scream in circles* *Globox: Luigi, relax! *TECH Boss: Heck, this blue frog sound like John Leguizamo. *Luigi: I gotta get out of here! I don't wanna see myself on TV! *hit on the wall* *Yoshi: Luigi! *Luigi: *fear* Look at this mess, what has this place has turned to us. *Rayman: Listen up, there is a evil feather monster that is planning to destroy our worlds. We need a place where we can find someone who is known to be warping worlds back and forth. Do you know who? *Dara: I know. His name is Ivan Sawyer. He lives at my neighborhood, but he's far away from my house. You'll see him when you get to my neighborhood. Here's the map to my place and the address is right here. *Rayman: Oh, cool. So how does this work? *Dara: You see right here? This map will follow you to where my best friend Ivan is. *Rayman: So this red line goes straight to his house. *Dara: In case you get lost, use your map to follow the arrow. *Rayman: Alright, i got this one coming. *Mario: We should be ready to go to the neighborhood any second. *Luigi: Do we need a car to get into the gate? *Dara: There is no gate. You guys are lucky. *Yoshi: No car, no gate, all good to go. *Ly: How many people live on the neighborhood? *Dara: A lot of people live on my neighborhood. By the way. 4037 is the house location you should be finding. *Mario: I see what you mean. *Dara: Anyways, i like your pets. You have Yoshi with you and a blue frog. *Globox: I'm a Globox. My friends called me a Globox, just like my name. *Dara: Ooh, you guys have these little bunnies with you. I even see pictures of them in a jungle back in my basement when my room first got wrecked. *Rayman: Wait, you saw the Rabbids? *Dara: What are those things called? *Rayman: Rabbids. You know, everyone call a bunny a Rabbid. *Luigi: Just like a animal with rabies. *Yoshi: Ew, i better not be eaten by a animal to have that type of virus. *Luigi: But you are a animal. You're a dinosaur, right? *Yoshi: Yes. But i am a Yoshi. *Dara: Look at those. They are in clothes. Even the girly one is adorable. *Mario: This Rabbid is dressed as Peach. *Rabbid Peach: *took a selfie* *Dara: And it has it own phone. And what about the blue one. *Rayman: Well, we don't wanna talk about it. *Dara: Let me see. *Rayman: He's sick. He has mental problems on trying to merge two things at the same time. *Dara: Wait a minute, is that a SupaMerge sticking in his face?! *Rayman: No, no. It's his own thing. He made it all by himself. He's good at merging like merging a forest tree and a pine tree together. Let's call it like a Pine-rest tree. Ta da. *Dara: Wow. I never seen a Rabbid with this kind of object before. *Rayman: The sad part is that, it doesn't come off. *Dara: That's a bit of a shame. *Rayman: He accidentally merge his own object to his body to transform into this one atrocity. *Spawny: Ahh! *Barbara: Rayman. *Rayman: I'm just being silly. *TECH Boss: Silly for one good reason? *Dara: No. I'll say that he's the special one. *Rayman: Fine. He's the special Rabbid in the world that we ever met. *Spawny: Ah huh. *Dara: Look at this little blue belly button. *Rayman: Eek! It's just the blue part of his belly. *Rabbid Yoshi: Huh? *Dara: Oh, never mind. Just keep your Rabbids with you. *Rayman: But they're not mines. Somebody must have left the Rabbids from the wrong place. *Dara: Oh my, i bet you're doing great on keeping those Rabbids. *Globox: They were from the fortress. *Barbara: A very scary fortress. *Mario: We better get going and the neighborhood is the next place to go to find that Ivan person. *Dara: Make sure you tell him about the Rabbid situation or whatever you like to call it. *Rayman: We are dealing with the shard situation. *Dara: The Shard Situation. Got it. *Luigi: Oh well, time to go to the neighborhood. *Yoshi: Off we go. *TECH Boss: Stay safe and do not talk to strangers in the neighborhood or any bad people living here. *Ly: We'll see what this place is all about. *Dara: I hope these guys are doing alright. I also have my time machine with me that i would like to show you. *TECH Boss: Whoa, let's test it out in my office. (Back at the Dark Dimension, Kamek is disappointed with the defeat of the shard Rabbids by watching on a magic glass) *Kamek: No, no. Those stupid heroes will regret this. *Feather God: Impossible! We were so close on capturing Spawny. Useless little creatures, they didn't even shoot Rayman in the face. *Bowser: We are sick of failing. We really need to do something about it. *Feather God: Those darn heroes! I can't let them save the world from stopping us. I need a new plan to stop those guys. I hate them, i hate them, i hate them. *Bowser Jr.: Relax master, we got a better one for you. *Feather God: Silence! Those miraculous fools won't even understand when it come to team planning. *Kamek: I see that coming. *Bowser: We need another plan to capture Spawny. What will we do? *Feather God: This little robot toy will tell us. Beep-0! *Beep-0: For the last time, i am not a toy! *Feather God: You will be my assistant and you will be in charge on telling these guys what to do. *Magician: Oh, i have one thing to show you. *Feather God: What is it? *Magician: We should bring more villains to our side to stop Rayman. *Feather God: How many villains do i want to bring? 50? *Magician: Um, no. Just a few. *Feather God: Bring a few and throw a party? That's unbelievable. *Magician: Don't worry master, i won't let you down on this. *Feather God: Promise you won't have a villain that fail at things. *Magician: I won't. *Feather God: Good. Now go. Go find the villain with the greatest chance of heart on beating a hero. *Magician: I will boss. *Feather God: Now get out! I have some work to do. *Magician: Poof away! *teleport* *Beep-0: Hmf, we won't find a supervillain in time. *Feather God: Silence! There is some work to do for you. *Beep-0: Oh brother. (Back at the real-world with Mario and Rayman's group in the streets) *Rayman: So where is this neighborhood we need to find? *Mario: I thought you were holding the map. *Rayman: I know. This map is just like a treasure hunt. It is said to be the biggest house so far. *Barbara: So that means Ivan must live in the big house. *Globox: Just like a mansion. *Luigi: Eek! Let's not talk about mansions. You know that i'm scared of mansions when i see a ghost cursing a single object. *Globox: Okay. No scary stuff. *Yoshi: So this neighborhood is only a minute away. *Rayman: Which means we are going to arrive at the neighborhood right now. *Mario: Oh my, this is it. *Luigi: We are going straight to the neighborhood now. *Ly: Let's go. It's just a minute away. (The heroes arrive at the neighborhood as they are in the streets of each house standing together) *Mario: Wow. *Luigi: Look at that. *Rayman: No gate. Good. *Ly: Not all neighborhoods have a gate. You are right. *Rayman: Ah ha. *Luigi: Oh boy, let's go to the neighborhood to explore the houses! *Mario: Okie dokie. Let's a go! *Rayman: Wait for us man. (Many people are outside with three boys riding their bikes as a group of boys are playing basketball outside of the house) *Boy #1: Come on, you got this. *Boy #2: *throw the basketball at the hoop* *Boy #3: Yeah! You go boy. *Boy #2: Oh yeah. Playing basketball is like feeding a basket on the hoop. *Boy #4: 2 times 2 goes 4. 4 points! *Boy #2: That what i'm talking about. (A family is holding their kite in the sky at the grass hill) *Mom: Look at that. Our kite is flying. *Dad: Wow, this look perfect. *Girl: Mommy, mommy, the sky is blowing the kite. *Mom: I see. I really see. (Two elders are sitting on the rocking chair outside of their house) *Elder Man: Ah, good old clouds. Just like a work of art. *Elder Lady: My mama used to take me outside all the time when i was a cute little girl. *Elder Man: Good old days. These times are already over. Things has already changed for the past. *Elder Lady: I wish my childhood was back. *Elder Man: Ah man. So do i. (Back with Mario, Rayman and the gang at the neighborhood) *Rayman: Whoa, look at this place. *Claire: I like it so far. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Mario and Rayman: Daydreamer Heroes (Chapter 7) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers